Bye Bye
by AyaXX7
Summary: life has it's moments. Mamori stood at the center of the stage and starts to sing dedicated to her friends and most importantly her most important person as her tears fall. HiruMamo  help's better while listening to the song bye bye by Mariah Carey :D


okay, i'm a new, and sorry if it's kinda crappy or whatever and well enjoy? ^_^'

* * *

**It was a football reunion… Mamori stood at the center of the stage wearing a long black gown. Her long hair was pinned up elegantly with a few short strands of hair to kiss her cheeks. It's been a year since he died…**

**"Hei guys… it's been a long time right..? Seems like it was just yesterday we were all fighting and working together for Japan..?" she said as she smiled softly "Well this song… I want to dedicate it to some of our lost friends and to someone very precious to me…" Flashbacks started to flood her mind of him.**

**

* * *

**

_**-beep-beep-beep-be**_

_"Hello?" Mamori asked as she was cooking in the kitchen,  
"Fuckin girlfriend! I think I might have left my fucking bag on the couch. Seen it?" he asked._

_Yes, Mamori now live with the demon quarter back in her second year of collage, her parents (to her own astonishment) surprisingly didn't complain at all about it! Matter of fact they were glad she finally got herself a boyfriend, and welcomed him with opened hearts. And it's Deimon's 'Demon' we're talking about here. It seems like he still got a few tricks up his sleeves._

_"Yoichi?" She asked then sighed. "How many times should I tell you to not call me that?"_

_"kekekeke so much I've lost my fuckin count." She could almost see his oh-so demonic grin plastered on his face._

_"Wait, are you driving? You do know it's dangerous to make calls while driving…" she frowned._

_"Ever heard of 'earphones'?" he grinned. She just shrugged the question off. "Let me check on the sofa if it's there..."she muttered to him and continued her task She peered from the kitchen and saw the particularly black bag on the couch._

_"Yep, see it! What do you want me to do with it?" she asked as she placed the knife down and went over to the bag as she picked it up."_

_"I'm getting near the fuckin park. Meet me there and take the fucking bag, wait for me at the—"_

_"Yoichi? YOICHI!" she asked kind of panicking._

_"WHAT THE ! #$! - __**we're sorry, the…**__"__ Mamori stood there in shock. What… was that..? She dropped the phone. Terror was shown in her beautiful face. What was that? Wht was that? Wht the HELL was that? There was a faint beeping and continued with a loud crash that nearly damaged her eardrums before the line was cut off… is he ok..? What happened..? Did he crash..?_

_Without thinking any further she grabbed her jacket hastily clutching tightly the particularly light bag to her chest. She ran out of the apartment after locking it and ran as fast as she could towards the park. It was only a 18 minute walk from the apartment, but as she ran desperately out of breath it took her only 6 minutes to get there. On her way, the closer she gets to the location she noticed that the traffic had stopped, and many people were complaining. A siren was heard from a far, cops were shouting from everywhere. She ran to where the commotion was and dropped the bag._

_There he was… the bloody devil himself, motionless as he was taken in on the ambulance with the stretcher. It took her a few second to finally able to find her voice back after she saw the ambulance, with HER Yoichi in it, drove off to the nearest hospital._

_"Y… Yo… Yoichi… YOICHI! __**YOCHII!**__" she cried as she trying to jump over the border but to be stopped by the police._

_"Please back off miss it's not safe here." "YOICHI! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! WHAT HAPPENED!" she shrieked, tears were running down her eyes as she stared at him demanding an explanation. He seems to ponder about this for a few moments. His face clearly showed pity as he frowned sadly at her._

_"Miss I think you should follow us to the hospital… we'll explain everything there…"_

* * *

**All of the EX Devilbats members and old acquaintance on their high school and collage football years were there with their families of their own on the reunion… Suzuna who sat on the front row holding hands with Sena who is cradling their first child Keiko. Nodded at her and gave her a small smile.  
Mamori went over to the mike and started to sing.  
**

This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye

**Gen took out his pendant and stared at the photo of his wife and him that he took a few months before she died when she was delivering their baby. The baby survived… and he swore he will give his love to his only daughter and will do anything to protect her in place of her..**

Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye

**Komusubi stared down remembering his father. The one that gave him all the courage he needed, and believed in him. His father that turned him to be the man he is now.**

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings, and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through

**Yamato remember when he was little, the time when he was back in America. As he always comes home with wounds and bruises. His mother would be angry but still tend to him gently and let him cry on her shoulder. He regretted on how he never visit her anymore despite that she is now alone after his father died a year ago.**

All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face

**Toganou held his girlfriend close. Kuroki stared up to the ceiling, remembering their lost friend Jumonji who died a few weeks ago due to sickness.**

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

**Jumonji's fiancée sat beside Kuroki as she gripped her and his engagement ring that she wore as a chocker. As a silent tear fell.**

_"You came…"he smiled at her. She sat next to his bed. She smiled at him lovingly._

_"How was your day?" he asked. She pulled out her sketch book and wrote 'it was good, I wanted to meet you so badly, I snuck out from my house' She smiled proud at her self._

_She was mute, ever since she was little. But somehow when she and Jumonji met on the hospital for the first time when he accidentally ran over her, they fell in love._

_He chuckled, "you idiot." He grabbed her chin, pulled her face over to him gently as he leaned over to kiss her. After a few seconds he let her go, and giving her his happy grin that she loved so much as he saw her blush red as a tomato._

And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

**Mamori closed her eyes as tears run down her cheeks. **

_"Yoichi... Yoichi... Please I'm begging you... Yoichi…" Mamori sat there crying her eyes out beside his bed, one hand holding his to her cheeks as the other stoke his pale face._

_"Fuckin... girlfriend…" Mamori lit up, "YOICHI!" she sobbed. He cracked open his eyes a little. The nurse who was monitoring his IV just now with a shock quickly ran out of the room to inform the doctor that the patient was awake._

_"What are you… fuckin... cryin for..?" he said hoarsely. He looked so frail… so pale… he breathed through his oxygen mask and stared back at her. Blue Ocean eyes meeting with a pair of turquoise ones…_

_He held up his free hand and traced off a tear from her eyes gently. He gave her a small weak smirk and with a small effort he grabbed and kissed her soft hand that was cupping his cheeks._

_"Everything… is fine..." he said. A tear fell from her; she mustered a small smile for him and nodded a little. _

Bye Bye , bye bye, bye bye [3x]  
Bye bye

And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together

**Takami stood up as his phone vibrated. A call from the hospital. He stood up and made a mad dash running out of the building to see Wakana, his wife. Who had awoken from her comma after she got a heart attack.  
**

_"Oi takami you got a call!" a secretary said. He was about to get the call when Sakuraba came running in to his office, they now work for a sport company._

_"What is it?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up and picked up his cup of coffee._

_"Wakana-chan! S-she collapsed! She's in the hospital right now! I.. I don't know what happened! Me and Shun were just going to visit her, w-we found the door was open and she was–"_

_Takami dropped his coffee and quickly ran for the hospital._

I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever

**Megu held the little lizard plushy in her arms, the one Rui gave her on her birthday. A week before he was sent to the USA to spy on a Japanese drug dealer who hid there. She haven't heard a news about him for 3 months.**

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

**Maria's face flooded Marko's Mind. Maria was sick of him playing around with other girls and him playing with her feelings, she had threw her ring at his face and yelled at him that the engagement is over. He was disgusted at himself. He had hurt her badly.**

And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

**Karin cries silently clutching her stomach as Taka held her. They have just lost their baby… Karin slipped on the station when someone accidently pushed her and her water broke. To make matter worst, the doctor told her that it seems that she was unable to bear another child with the condition of her womb.**

Bye Bye , bye bye, bye bye [3x]  
Bye bye

This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

_"Listen to me… fuckin girlfriend…" he said faintly. His condition was getting worst by the night. It has been 3 days and he wasn't getting better._

_"Remember... The bag..?" he said. Mamori nodded and brought out the bag to her lap with her other hand, since the other was holding his tightly, never wanting to let go. "I kept it… under your bed…" Mamori answered._

_"Take.. The box… on the left side… pocket.." he winced and groaned in pain. Then suddenly the nurse yelled for the doctor, "DOCTOR HIS HEART RATE! IT'S FALLING!"_

_"W.. what..?" as she was about to take out the box, she panicked at what the nurse just said and dropped the bag and staring at him with horror in her eyes._

_"YOICHI!" she cried, she was standing up by now clutching his hand._

_"keh... never.. Thought I…" "SHH! No please save your strength please Yoichi don't Leave me! don't you fuckin dare leave me!" she cried frantically, she doesn't even care she, for the first time in her life cursed. The doctor's had came in rushing, and everything in the room was in chaos._

_"heh… fuckin.. Manager.." he smirked, his eyelids were heavy… he looked at her frantic face for the last time._

_"Miss please back off" the nurse said as she tried to pull her away from him. "NO! YOICHI!"_

_"Mamori…" he closed his eyes slowly and breathed out.. "I love you.."_

_The monitor suddenly let out a long beep._

_"Y… Yoichi..?" her eyes went wide, she dropped to her knees and her hands went over her mouth in horror. Tears fell like streams down her cheeks. Her body was shaking wanted to scream but she lost her voice. She wanted to run over to him. But her body was paralyzed to the floor._

_The doctors shook their heads, and turned around to face her. They tried to tell her something. Their mouth was moving. But she couldn't hear anything. All she did was stare at Yoichi from across the room._

_She lost him… he's gone._

And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye  
Bye Bye , bye bye, bye bye [3x]  
Bye bye  
Bye Bye , bye bye, bye bye [3x]  
**  
Bye bye**

* * *

_After a week of his death, Mamori who was sitting on his bed just remembered the box he mentioned. She wiped off the tear as she took the box to her laps.  
She opened the box to only cry harder, as she held the small silver ring with the engraved_

_**"To my fuckin angel"**_

* * *

sorry that i made a few of em dead o.o'

so tell me what cha think? =D


End file.
